


Becoming Real

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [9]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: It's the quiet moments that are the nicest for them to share together.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Becoming Real

Peter sighed stretching out on the bed, a smile tugging at his lips as he felt Lucian press a kiss against the swell of his stomach, he reached down petting his fingers through his partner’s hair, nails lightly scratching against his scalp. He opened his eyes glancing down towards him, they had begun spending an increasing amount of their time in bed, Peter partially out of exhaustion, and Lucian because he just wanted to be close to him. Not that he minded of course, there was something endearing and comforting about having him curled up against his side, how happy he seemed to be, like he’d found some semblance of peace he thought had been lost to him for centuries now. Now that he was starting to show everything had begun to feel more real than it had before, he’d already begun casually searching through two bedroom houses in the area that they could possibly move into. The thought of moving out of his penthouse apartment was strange, not a thought he was terribly thrilled with, but he knew it wasn’t a good place to attempt raising a child, not with only one bedroom. He also would soon need to get shirts in bigger sizes, not that he was overly fond of going outside lately. He had no regrets about being pregnant, but there was something about the changes to his body, the physical changes specifically that left him feeling the slightest bit dysphoric, more than he thought he would before. He worried about the looks he may get from people, he didn’t want to explain himself to strangers, he never had, and he never planned on doing so. 

Perhaps it was dramatic of him to resign himself to their home for now, but it made him feel the most comfortable. Anything that he could order online Lucian sometimes would run out and get for him, never questioning the reason why or taking issue with the late night food runs. He knew how lucky he was, he couldn’t imagine doing this with anybody else, he’d never had a relationship with a guy last longer than maybe a week or so, never anything he could see being long term, but with Lucian it just felt right. Sometimes it still scared him to think about, that this was a person he planned to spend a lifetime with, especially now.

“Christ I’m going to be a dad,” he said laughing at how insane of a thing it was.

Lucian smiled up at him, hand resting against his stomach. “You’re going to make a very good father.” He said leaning up to kiss him gently.

“Your confidence in me is misguided and sweet, I have no doubt you’ll be amazing, you’ve got the whole fucking maturity thing down.” 

He tried from time to time to picture himself as a parent, it was difficult. The thought that in a few months he would be holding their baby in his arms, that they would be in charge of caring for a living creature until it became an adult, it was a bizarre nearly foreign thought. An even more bizarre thought was that their kid was going to be a lycan, that someday they would be able to shift and change the same way that Lucian did. That was something they hadn’t talked too much about for the past couple of months, they had once or twice tried to have the conversation, the what next of things. It was saddening for him to think about it when he allowed himself to, the fact that Lucian and their child would live forever while Peter would be left to run his course of life like most humans did. He didn’t like to let himself think about it often, last time he got far too into thought about it he’d ended up crying so much he’d woken Lucian who was reasonably worried to see his boyfriend crying at three in the morning.

Lucian kissed him again pulling him from his thoughts, “you’ll be a good dad, I promise.” 

Peter smiled, he rested a hand against his cheek, his thumb stroking against his skin as he kissed him again longer this time. “Love you,” 

“I love you too,”

He settled down by his side again, head resting against Peter’s chest, and his hand gently rubbing his stomach. Peter wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him closely, he never felt terribly secure in his future, not until he’d met Lucian.


End file.
